Pink Flamingos
by DeansImpala
Summary: Hi i'm Rayne, a not a gifted child but a child that the Demon decided to make famililess. On my way to finding this bastard I found Winchesters.See how we help and aggervated each other to find the demon and kill it.
1. Chapter 1

Pink Flamingos-

Okay so I'm new sort of, I mean I've read a lot of the stories and am impressed with the whole lot of you. A friend of mine told me to come here to write CriticalskyZ. We live literally five minutes away from each other. I'm only doing this story in first person because I need practice for school and I hate writing in the first person. So any tips you could give me would be great.

OC - Rayne Sanders 27 3/4th years old , short brown curly hair, dark brown eyes . about 5'3 125 pounds

Disclaimer- I do not own anything that has to do with Supernatural maybe the first seasons but that is it.

A/N- okay brace yourselves like I said any help is much appreciated.

"Honey you want another one " a voice called out to me . I looked over at the bartender and nodded.

_What the hell why not _I thought to my self out loud as I watched the rest of the customers smile and laugh with each other. Some times it made me sick. Sometimes other time it wasn't so bad as my eyes settled on person inpertiular . He turned around and smiled . God how I loved that smile , it was a good smile . He was dancing with Amy , and god how I hated her , she was the kind of person that just grated on your nerves. I didn't care how terrible her childhood was, there was no reason for her to _Grab Jay's ass!_ At first I thought I saw wrong but judging by the expressions on his face … I placed my beer on the bar , slipped of the bar stool and stalked over to where they were dancing , normally I wouldn't care about who he was dancing with but this girl had to go.

Jay looked up in shock at me almost pleading for me not to do anything stupid, but of course I went with me gut reaction which entailed me grabbing Amy and pulling her away from Jay.

"Rayne , stop!" Jay begged me but it was to late the 'Hunter ' in me was already moving . I slammed Amy into the way and let my fist connect with her pretty little face. Not once or twice but three times before I felt two pair of hands on me trying to drag me off of her.

"Amy , I've warned you a hundred times not to play fucking games with me and you just went to far this time."

" Rayne , you are just a bitch. Jay doesn't love you , he just with you because he feels bad about what happened to your family" Amy stood up , blood flowed from her nose and the corner of her split lip. "Get over yourself , for godsakes , that fire happened 20 years ago, no one even remembers what happened. Let it go."

Her words only add fuel to my anger towards her , I tried to pull against Jay and Phil, elbowing Phil I got one arm free and nudged Jay off. This time Amy was ready for me , she punched me in the ribs , I tried not to buckle over , but did anyway only to get a knuckle in my eye. Once more I felt hands grabbing us apart, this time I didn't recognize them.

"Calm down" a deeper voice told me .

Amy stood a few feet from me staring at me like a hungry dog. I guess I should explain Amy , she's my well foster sister sort of. A fire ripped through my house and killed everyone when I was six. I ended up at the Webber's . Jake and Nancy were great they took great care of me. They moved to Florida. Amy however hated me for what ever reason, so in the end I had distaste for her as well. The only problem we live in the house we grew up in, Jake and Nancy left us the house together.

"Rayne?" Jay's voice called

I focused on the voice that was calling my name , but man the punch to my eye was making me a little dizzy. I had to sit down before I fell down. I looked up at Jay , then over at the other two men who were brave enough to break up a cat fight. They were talking to Amy and once more that angry flare towards her reared its ugly head. I turned my attention back to Jay , who had tried to place ice on my eye.

Dean and Sam had come into the bar just in time to catch the tail end of a female brawl. Now they stood talking to one of the people involved.

" So Amy is it ?" Sam asked .

"Yep" Amy looked over at her Foster sister who was being fawned over by Jay it just made her skin boil to see him fawn over her, that bitch.

" You were saying before that a fire killed Rayne's whole family , all of them except her. And she was six when it happened." Dean prodded using his charm.

" Yes , the whole house up in smoke , it happened twenty years ago, her mom, dad, baby brother all gone. Then my parents made the huge mistake and took her in, they never adopted her though. She still lives in the house with me and I always wondered if she wasn't the one who started the fire."

Sam glanced over at his brother with that knowing look. " Do you know how old that brother was?" Sam asked her hesitantly.

"I'm not sure but he wasn't even a year old , so which one of you are single?" Both of them rolled their eyes as they walked back towards Rayne.

"Sam , don't start, this could be just a fluke , look the brother wasn't a year but he still died."

Scene

My attention was on Jay but I could see Amy talking to the two handsome men that had gotten a good hold on her so she couldn't break free. One of them was now on his way over ,good lord was he hot .

"Hi I'm Dean , I was just wondering if I could talk to you for a few minutes , alone."

'Nothing like getting straight to the point , you going to buy me breakfast later?" I asked him as Jay stood up and backed away . Dean laughed before sitting down next to me , I liked his laugh it was a great sound .

"So what would you like to talk about ? My left hook, my blind spot what?" I asked him curiously.

Dean chuckled a little bit more " No, um which by the way nice left hook, I saw the first one too. I need to talk to you about the fire that destroyed your life."

I wasn't sure if he could see if but fear went through me like wild fire , my first instinct was to get the hell away from this guy. I inched away from him in my chair "What are you talking about ?" I hissed at him. I knew but the fact that he knew scared the shit out of me , there were only two other people that I told and this guy and the other one were definitely not them.

I looked at the other man walking towards me and my flight instinct took over , I stood up ,punched Dean in the jaw as a distraction, grabbing my jacket and keys I shoved past the second man and out the bar door. I ran all the way to my truck. Stopping at the truck I decided to climb up into the bed inside of going inside the truck, they'd find me that way, but if I was in the bed I could possibly hear what they were saying. I sat in the bed of the truck huddled up against the wall. I heard them come out side an hour later.

Dean looked around the parking lot to see if any of the cars or trucks had left , to his good luck none of them had. He rubbed his jaw with his hand as Sam came up next to him.

"You think she is still here Dean?"

"None of the cars are gone so she must of left on foot or …" Dean turned around , Sam followed his gaze.

'She is still here" Sam said out loud. Dean raised his eyebrow at the dark blue dodge truck. Sam walked to the other side of it.

I could hear some of what they were saying but when I heard the foot step onto the trucks tire I froze, holding my breath. Sam pulled himself up onto the truck, he looked right at me , but I pulled myself back. I know he saw me he gave me a sad look and dropped back down.

"Dude, she isn't back there , maybe she is on foot" I heard him say. " I could stay here in case she is around and you could drive down the road to see if she is on foot, I'll meet you back her in an hour."

"Sure , Sammy, that isn't a bad idea at all. I'll be back in an hour, alright don't go anywhere."

I heard a pair of footsteps walk away, the sound of a creaky door and the roar of the engine kept me still in the back of my truck. I heard a second pair of footsteps come closer to the truck.

"you can come out now he is gone ."

To tell you the truth I didn't want too, I was pretty happy to be right where I was at the moment. But I turned around and looked at the taller of the two " you can climb up here if you want " I patted the truck and smiled the best as I could .

Sam climbed up into the truck and sat down Indian style across from me .

"I'm Sam Winchester, that was my brother Dean . We only wanted to talk to you. I promise."

I looked at Sam still not sure about him but when he said his last name a spark was lit "Winchester? Like as in John Winchester?"

Sam gave me a small tight grin and nodded " Yeah , that was my dad, he passed a few months ago."

I felt my whole world going dark as he told me that the man I looked up to the most was dead. Wouldn't I have known ? Wouldn't Bobby have called me? I felt my chest grow tight as I heard Sam trying to calm me down as I babbled on about John not being dead it wasn't possible. Next thing I know I was slumping towards the ground at quick rate, then nothing .

Sam carefully lay Rayne back in the truck bed, he pulled out his cell phone and called his brother to tell him that he found Rayne , then told him she passed out after he mentioned John. Dean told him he would be there in fifteen minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean looked in his rear view mirror, Sammy had called him not too long ago to come back and pick him and that chick up. Now here she was lying out cold in the back of his Impala. Sam looked back at her as well. Both brothers were trying to figure out why Rayne was so afraid of being found and why the name John Winchester bugged her to the point of blacking out. The Impala ran over the railroad tracking jarring Rayne.

My head started to throb as I tried to open my eyes, I realized I wasn't in Kansas any more but in a moving car, I was in the back seat, a very long leather back seat. The throbbing was turning into nausea.

"Stop" I whispered out. I tried to sit up, but the motion was making me even sicker.

"Stop the car" I requested a little more loudly than before. I saw Sam look back at me then told the driver to stop the car. As the car slowed to a stop, I leaned towards the passenger side and opened the door. I leaned my head out as far as it would go and got violently ill. I heard the driver muttering something about getting on his car.

Sam was out of the car, kneeling next to me as I threw up on the road. Sam handed me a napkin and my head finally stopped spinning. I pushed myself up and inched out of the car. Sam then handed me a bottle of water. I looked at the driver, who was watching from inside the car.

"Sorry, I just felt all gross when I woke up and I guess the tracks just pushed me over the edge."

"Don't worry about, my brother his bite is much worse than his bark, feel better enough to get back in."

"Just give me a few minutes and I'll be fine. Really you can tell your brother I missed the car." I watched Sam slide back into the car. I looked around the place that we stopped, I wasn't sure where I was going, but we hadn't traveled to far from the bar I had been in. Taking a few deep breaths I opened the older cars door and slide back into the back seat. Dean looked back at me and sort of gave me a half smile.

"Ready?"

"Sure where are we going?"

"Back to our motel so we can talk to you, since you seem to have known our father and was involved with a fire." Dean droned on.

I saw Sam give me a sad smile in the rear view mirror, as if he was apologizing for his brother's mouth. 15 minutes later we pulled into a seedy looking motel, when a little old man looked out at us and shook his head when Dean gave him a huge smile. Sam punched Dean before opening the door for me. The inside wasn't as bad as the outside. Sam took my jacket as I took it off. Dean opened a cooler and handed me a beer.

" So Rayne, why don't we start as to how you knew our father."

Nothing likes getting right down to business.

"Well I met Mr. Winchester four years ago, he located me at my foster parents house. He asked me about a fire that happened years ago and where my brother went. I told him I was six years old and that I didn't remember any thing. Your father then took me aside, told me all about what he did, and described the demon to me. I realized that was the same thing I had talked to days before the fire. So John trained me and for a while I was hunting on the down low. Then I was seriously injured on a hunt and had to be hospitalized. I blamed it on a bear and called it just an accident. My foster parents came home and begged me to tell them the truth so I did."

Dean stopped me for a moment" What where you hunting?"

" Oh an Elder werewolf I guess they are called. I'm not sure. It wasn't a normal werewolf. Anyway Now I live in a huge house and pop pills that control my urge to convince myself that I'm really a werewolf hunter. Funny thing was Amy was the one it was hunting. So thanks to her I'm not taking my pills."

"How old was your brother when the fire happened?" Sam asked me. I could see the wheels in his mind turning.

" Um not even six months yet, it was strange because that Demon wasn't in my brother's room, the fire started in my room and they never found my brothers body in the charred house like my real parents. So I think the demon took my brother. I think it had been after me."

"Why " Dean prodded me. I sighed all this talk of the Demon was making my head hurt but I might as well tell them the whole thing.

" Because, when I was a baby, My mother had me blessed by a Wiccan and I had a Pentagram painted in the Four Corners of my walls."

I saw Sam shake his head "Wait. Now Amy told me that your brother died, but if there was no body, maybe he is alive and just in hiding or being hidden."

I stared at the younger Winchester I always found it odd that everyone just excepted that my brother died in the fire. I always thought that he was still alive. Maybe the Demon had him.

"Can I continue?" I asked. They both nodded.

"Well, I had the small symbols on the ceiling until the fire, after I turned 18 I went and got a tattoo of one and before for you ask, between 6 and 18 I had a necklace and earrings on at all times… I just want to know what happened, my foster parents gave Amy and I the house but the need to find out what the hell is going on is getting stronger. I could swear that leaving work the other day I saw two people with pitch black eyes following me" I rubbed my face in my hands and picked up the beer.

Dean looked over at his brother and back over to me. I could tell he was formulating something in that pretty little skull.

"What Dean?" Sam inquired before I did, but I had the feeling that I knew the answer.

" First things first, we have to call Ash on where the Demon is second you…" he said pointing at me "lay low. And third we visit the Roadhouse I don't care how mad Jo is, no more people or Demon are going to die over this."

I gave Sam a puzzled look, Sam answered me look" We had a revolution on our last hunt that not everything non human is evil." I nodded like I understood.

"Um one question, lay low like how?"

"Well Ms. Beat the crap out of Amy, try to get along with her, don't act to strange but make sure you aren't drawing attention to yourself. "

I smiled at the brothers, they seemed like good guys, their father was always good to me so I decided to play along for now and the minute they got a lead on my brother I was so out of there. I gave then directions to my house; it only took about twenty minutes to get there from where they were staying.

I heard Dean whistle at the house it was a pretty impressive house my foster parents worked very hard to get a house like the one they gave Amy and myself. AS I was getting out of the car from Dean's side he rolled down the window and said, "You could do way better than that guy Jay". I only smiled and climbed up the steps to the house. I watched the car disappear around the corner before turning out the lights.

I hadn't seen Amy's jeep so I knew she wasn't home. I walked into the kitchen and saw there was four messages all from Amy, wondering were I had gone and was wondering if I was even bothering to coming home. I erased the messages and climbed up the stairs to my bedroom, all I wanted to do was asleep.

Scene

"Do you really think that Rayne's brother is still alive Sam, I mean it doesn't seem very likely."

Sam was busy calling Ash telling as all about Rayne, he already knew about her, said she was one crazy broad and yes all the stories were true, plus to keep a safe distance from her. None of the other hunters even wanted to help her. None except John and now their father were dead. After he hung up with Ash, Sam turned to his brother.

" I do Dean, I mean her real mom placed a protective symbol in her room, the four corners of her room, then she kept that symbol on her at all times. Maybe the symbol hid her from the Demon and to draw her out he has her brother. Maybe the Demon just now realized that Rayne was just invisible, so he starts leaving clues and ideas in her head."

"Maybe, but what if this is just a trap to snare us…."

Sam only looked at his brother; the words that his brother said echoed in his brain _What if it was a trap for the Winchesters._

Okay So the idea came to me for this part let me know what you think and thanks to Criticalskye my wonderful neighbor you are such a loser …LOL


End file.
